Flexible containers are commonly used for containment and delivery of medical fluids. These containers are generally single use bags manufactured from one or more types of plastic film that can be irradiated or otherwise withstand sterilization such that the container can be rendered aseptic. The containers are often used in life science applications and in the manufacture of pharmaceuticals to contain liquid raw materials prior to or during manufacture; in other cases such containers may be used to contain the finished product. The contents of these containers may be precious, particularly when used in large scale production. It is not unusual for even small containers to contain material worth many thousands of dollars.
Furthermore, it is important that the fluids be capable of quick and efficient transfer between containers, such as from a large capacity container to smaller containers for sale or consumption, without compromising the sterility during transfer. The need to transfer fluids in sterile conditions introduces additional complications in keeping fluid within a controlled, sterile environment.
Various attempts have been made to deal with this issue and one system, the ASI Filling System commercially available from Advanced Scientifics, Inc. of Millersburg, Pa., can be used to yield an aseptic bag fill. The ASI Filling System is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,374, which is incorporated herein by reference.
While this system presents a satisfactory solution for achieving an aseptically filled container, it is desirable to further enhance the functionality of this and other aseptic filling systems.